


What I Need

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Marauders' Era, The Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Peter always seems to know what Remus needs, the morning after the infamous Prank being no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for outerspacetrashprince because I blame them for Remus+Peter being my new fave brotp and they have to suffer with me *pouts* (tho technically this is fluff but it’s the idea that it doesn’t last)
> 
> (repost from when this was deleted)

Remus blearily came to, in more pain than he had been after a moon since the Marauders became animagi. He groaned involuntarily when he tried to move, squinting against the bright white around him. 

“Remus?” Peter. He turned his head towards him and smiled faintly. 

“Hey Pete.” His throat was scratchy and he started coughing before he could even finish his greeting. 

Several hands helped him sit up and someone helped him sip water. Remus nodded his thanks at them, slowly bringing up a hand to wipe at his crusty eyes. “What happened?” He couldn’t remember anything of the night before, not even them showing up for the transformation. 

They exchanged looks, and it was then that Remus noticed that Sirius was standing away, looking guilty as he avoided Remus’s eyes. 

James opened his mouth and explained. Sirius apologised over and over, and James was torn between wanting to stay with Remus and getting Sirius out of there, and the whole time, Peter was silently holding Remus’s hand through the tears and begging. Remus just wanted them gone. Shortly after thinking that, Peter helped shuffle them out, not leaving Remus’s side for an instant as he did so. 

“He’s an idiot,” Remus said, voice devoid of emotion. 

“Yes,” Peter agreed simply, “he is.” 

“You’re not going to tell me to forgive him?” 

Peter smiled at him. “I don’t think you’re capable of holding a grudge for long Rem. Hell, right now, you don’t even blame him.” 

Remus didn’t want to tell him he was right, but verbal confirmation was unnecessary. Peter already knew the truth. Remus wasn’t mad at Sirius. Hurt, yes, slightly, but he had a blind spot a mile wide when it came to his friends, and James and Sirius didn’t seem to remember that. 

“I want to.” 

“I think you might if you knew the why behind it. All he said was that it was stupid and he lost his temper. He never did say what Snape did to piss him off.” 

“Do you know?” Remus didn’t think he did, but he had to ask. 

“I don’t think James even knows.” 

Remus nodded. Maybe he could ask Sirius later, when he wasn’t so desperate for forgiveness that he could see he didn’t need to ask for it. 

“I thought about what you said the other day,” Peter said, his tone casual and nothing like the one they’d both been using until now. “I see the merits of it, but I don’t know where I’d start.” 

Remus smiled, glad that Peter had given it serious consideration. “They like you at Niffler’s don’t they?” At Peter’s nod, he continued, “Why don’t you talk to them about a job? Just send out a feeler sometime soon, and then talk to them again over break. If it goes well, which I don’t see why it shouldn’t,” he added with a proud grin that made Peter pink, “then you could audition.” 

Peter nodded, looking embarrassed but please. “Thanks Remus. I… I think I’ll do that. Will you help me with the letter?” 

Remus laughed and it hurt his throat a little but he didn’t care. Sirius was volatile, James was a whirlwind, but Pete… Pete was always here for him, and Remus was always there for him. “‘Course. Got any of your things with you? We could start now if you want, give you more time to think about it.” 

Peter smiled and picked up his bag, the bag that he always brought post-transformation since first year when he’d discovered Remus’s secret. It was a worn patchwork of paisley and stripes from Peter’s Mum’s bellbottoms that she made, and it was one of Remus’s favourite things in the world because, hideous as it was, it always meant recovery and happier days were ahead. 

Peter pulled out one of the melting sweets and unwrapped it for Remus so he wouldn’t have to move. 

“How about you write a first draft with what you’re proposing and I’ll help you refine it from there?” Remus suggested before popping the chocolate in his mouth. It felt like a drop of heaven as it melted comfortably in his mouth. 

Peter agreed and started writing, frowning at the parchment after a minute. “Maybe I can convince James to write this for me.” 

Remus chuckled, knowing that Peter wouldn’t actually do it. Sure enough, he pored over his writing a moment later and began scratching at it again. He realised that Peter wasn’t using any of the Marauder nicknames and felt a rush of gratefulness wash over him. Remus’s reminded him of the wolf, which he didn’t want to think about at the moment, but Pete loved the nicknames. They reminded him that he was part of a group and loved, yet he wasn’t using them right now because he wanted Remus to be happy. 

Remus knew, in that moment, that it didn’t matter what life threw at him, if he had the Marauders, he could make it. 


End file.
